


california dreamin'

by DairyFarmer



Series: coounnttryy boy i loovee youuu [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adultery (Mentioned), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Biting, Infidelity (mentioned), M/M, Mating Bites, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Adam, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer
Summary: Keith didn't want to be that alpha. Keith never wanted to be that alpha.The kind that didn't honor basic decency.But here he was.God.Mated.Lance was mated.





	california dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> yooo guess whos back in the game and passed all her classes

The thing is that Keith has _always_ had an issue with biting.

He’d presented earlier than most, almost worryingly early given the fact that Keith recalls his dad telling him about how he’d teethed on his calloused, fire-worn hands, refusing any of the soft, gummy toys he’d buy for him. Once his canines had come in, apparently, he’d gone through the house and bitten everything he owned, and even some that he didn’t.

But Keith remembers his father telling him how he’d slobbered all over their reclining chair, his infant teeth still too weak to break through the thick fabric. He also tells him how he’d cried for days when he wouldn’t let him bite the blade of his mother’s knife.

The memories usually have him flushing in a rare moment of humiliation mostly because he immediately remembers the _circumstances_ in which he was told those stories directly afterwards.

Sitting outside his Elementary School principal’s office because he was in trouble for biting one of the boys in his class (along with several of his favorite books his teacher read during story time).

The boy liked playing firefighter with Keith, they both liked the color red, and both loved eating soggy cereal. He was Keith’s friend so that meant he was _his_ , didn’t it?

And Keith couldn’t help the ache that would start in his jaws, canine’s itching to sink into something whenever the thought of ‘ _mine’_ floated through his head.

Of course he’d gotten a light scolding and warning not to let it happen again.

But two weeks later he was back in the same spot for biting all of the classmates that had given him candy for Valentine’s Day (and apparently because of social obligation that turned out to be _all_ of them)

XxX

Shiro was the first person other than his dad to find out about his biting.

But that was mostly because Shiro had woken up to the sight of Keith sinking his canines into his arm one afternoon. After the initial freak-out about how Keith had gotten in (the door). It was immediately followed by mushy heartfelt words about how ‘grateful’ and ‘touched’ Shiro was that Keith trusted him before he allowed him to finish (And part of him was still surprised that he did because other Alphas usually weren’t as congenial as Shiro was and as his dad used to be).

The two had known each other for months by then and Keith had been holding himself back for weeks because dynamic behavior was more strictly regulated in the Garrison and if he so much as _thought_ about biting his mattress, uniform, or control sticks to his favorite simulator he’d be stuck in detention until he graduated.

But Shiro wasn’t Garrison property and ergo free game.

So it was a mixed bag of ‘fuck you Admiral Sanda’ and pride that Shiro was walking around with Keith’s teeth marks.

 

Though that pride dimmed a bit when Keith ended up having to switch arms when Shiro returned from Kerberos.

XxX

Logically, Keith knew that Hunk and Pidge were betas- knew that from the clean, almost dewy scent that wafted off them.

But it isn’t until he sees their teeth that it really hit him.

The two hang out in the kitchen like it’s the hottest place to be and Keith wanders in occasionally when he needs a drink.

They’re almost always eating when he does, testing out alien fruits and meats they recover. For Hunk it’s culinary curiosity, for Pidge it’s scientific- either way there’s about a half chance that they’ll like it and serve it for dinner or hate it and spend the rest of the day holding onto barf bags.

Keith isn’t experimental when it comes to food so he mostly just sits and watches in partial fascination, mostly at the sight of their blunt teeth whenever they open their mouths.

XxX

It’s Lance though, that really catches Keith’s attention a few days into their stay on the castleship.

At first it’s because the Garrison issue scent blockers are finally wearing off after days without being reapplied and they can all smell someone other than himself and Shiro but Keith thinks that doesn’t quite fit.

Lance’s scent is nice because of course it is. Despite the other boy’s absolutely grating personality omega’s always smell nice with their thick, sweet musk that fill rooms in seconds. By the second day that the scent blockers are gone the entire castle smells like him.

But that’s not what gets Keith.

It’s what he sees for just a second when Lance fires his blaster at Sendak, half unconscious as he pushes himself up. His mouth is pulled back into a grin, rows of sharp pointy teeth peeking out at Keith before disappearing as he falls back.

Keith shivers, something shooting down his back before goes back to attacking.

Afterwards, when Lance is fighting to stay awake in his arms, Keith can’t help himself and pulls back the other boy’s lips, exposing his gums and hoping the teeth are still there.

He’s only slightly disappointed to see rows of normal beta-like teeth, with canines that are slightly sharp but not at all near what Keith and Shiro have in their mouths.

XxX

It’s Shiro that satiates his curiosity about it almost a full month later.

“They’re omega fangs.” He says, shrugging like it’s not the single most incredible thing Keith has ever heard of. “All omegas have different things that provoke them.” He continues as he throws Keith a dry towel to wipe off his sweat from training.

“Some have them out all the time, some never show them, some when they’re happy, some when they’re sad. Adam only ever took his out when he was stressed before an exam, but _only ever_ for Calculus.”

Keith thinks that makes no sense because Adam _taught_ Advanced Calculus at the Garrison. (And he’d been a total bitch of a grader too).

“So...Lance?”

Keith tries to say it slyly, like it was just by chance. A little ‘ _oh yeah Lance’s an omega too, right? You ever see his fangs? You know what sets him off? Would you tell me?’_

The raised brow Shiro shoots him tells him he’s not as successful as he would’ve hoped.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Lance has fangs too- which is why I _keep telling_ the two of you to stop pushing each other’s buttons. Believe me getting bitten by an omega _hurts_ ” As Shiro says this, he rubs idly at his shoulder where Keith knows a long-faded dam mark must be. He knows that one of Shiro’s parents was an omega and that they had a tendency to lay claim marks on their kids but even still that’s not what sends Keith’s head spiraling.

He think of the flash of teeth he’d seen, how white and pearly they’d been. They must be tucked into Lance’s gums all the time to be that pretty. He must rarely ever show them.

_‘Believe me getting bitten by an omega hurts’._

A shock of something tingles down Keith’s spine.

_Oh yeah it would._

XxX

Really, Keith didn’t want to seem like a freak.

But creeping on an omega really fell steadfastly under that category.

Even if that omega was your go-to sparring partner and six times out of ten _they_ were the ones who approached you.

But still, Garrison health classes which really seemed like they were put into place just to scare everyone into _abstinence-only!_ always came creeping up to haunt him.

Though Keith is starting to suspect they weren’t nearly as effective on Lance as they were on him.

But Keith puts up with it, accepting Lance’s flailing, uncoordinated limbs whenever they try to take cheap shots at Keith’s face and groin. Only reason Keith didn’t do the same to him is because of Adam’s words from the one day he substituted for the health teacher in Keith’s first year.

_‘If you so much as touch an omega’s dick with your grubby little alpha hands- you could knock them up. And then you’ll be a teen father Keith- is that what you want Keith? Huh? Is that what you want for Shiro?’_

Keith had been almost certain Adam was just messing with him considering they’d been alone at the time and was just being his mega-douchebag self because Shiro wasn’t fucking him enough or something. Though really he only had himself to blame because Adam had had it out for him ever since Keith had said as much to his face. Though in his opinion it’d been justified at the time, the elder omega had failed half the class for handing in a quiz with unsimplified answers, though Keith could’ve at least been a bit more considerate and _not_ said it in front of the entire classroom when he went up to Adam’s desk to collect his paper.

Still- Keith quickly jumps back to avoid a knee that would’ve ended in a devastating hit- it was better to be safe than sorry.

XxX

Keith’s not really sure about omega behavior or what signs to look for when they’re interested.

Mainly because he didn’t hang around very many omegas.

He’d had a foster sister that was one but all she did was hog the bathroom in the mornings and steal Keith’s applesauce during dinner (and fuck her for that).

Keith’s entire life had been filled with nothing but other alphas for company, some lizard part of his brain causing him to drift towards them in school by seeking some kind of ‘performance comparison’ for himself. He knew a lot of alphas were heavily reliant on specific skills to attract mates. Shiro and his dad both fell into the same niche of ‘big and strong and really, really good at their job’.

But Keith was neither big nor particularly strong but he _had_ been really, really good at the simulator. Some jackasses like James Griffin carved out their little corner in academics but it hadn’t been rare for other alphas Keith knew to try their hands at the arts.

In fact, the really pretty alphas were usually the ones that ended up the most successful, their nice, clean features posted on billboards and magazines with long manes of flowing, glossy hair.

Even Keith had gone through the phase of trying to grow out his hair (after he’d stumbled across a photo of Shiro in his teens with hair brushed down to the middle of his back) but it’d never gotten longer than his neck before one of his foster parents would take him in for a haircut.

But it’s not like any of that knowledge was serving him well when dealing with Lance. He couldn’t rely on his libraries of knowledge of what alphas did in their free time (masturbate and cry when they get their knots stuck on the stair banister until the fire department came to free them because as far as Keith knows every alpha had that experience at least once).

He’d have to struggle through the murky waters of what it meant when Lance asked Keith if he wanted to ‘chill’ with him. It was a nice change of pace from the constant bickering the two had but that in and of itself was a good sign. If Lance didn’t find him at all interesting he’d ignore him like he was another omega’s pup.

So Keith took the positive attention the omega was showing him as a good sign.

Joining him on his ventures out of the castle.

Sharing couch space during their pack bonding nights.

Playing lifeguard for him at the pool.

And Lance, well Lance always seemed like he appreciated it- shooting him soft glances and grateful smiles when Keith helps him lug back bundles of pretty flowers that may or may not be toxic depending on whether Coran gives them an okay.

But it’s a nice way of being, soft even.

And Keith sometimes feels like maybe this means that they’re almost like together, but not quite _together-together_ yet.

XxX

And Keith grows bolder with each day they’re in space.

An arm around Lance’s shoulder’s here and there. A press of his wrist’s scent gland against Lance’s clothing when they’re laying together on the observation deck.

Keith grows so comfortable he almost completely forgets about his original quest to see Lance’s omega fangs.

Until he walks in on him in the bathroom- and then almost immediately wishes he didn’t.

XxX

It’s really only Lance’s reflection that he catches as he turns the corner from the disrobing station where they put their clothes to be cleaned by the castle.

Keith’s in the right position to catch sight of Lance but for the blue paladin to just miss sight of him.

He’s blue eyed and blinking rapidly with green foam covering his mouth from the castle mouth rinse and holding one of the laser-light sticks that clean their teeth for them in his mouth. Sharp and pointy like he was a walking human-shark hybrid.

But that’s not what catches Keith’s attention.

Lance’s bathrobe is tugged down from it’s usual closed conservative fashion, enough to expose the side of his neck where Lance is thumbing.

Keith feels something in him die when he spots the indentation of a mating mark.

XxX

People don’t make mating marks by accident.

You can’t mistakenly bite someone- getting bitten _hurts._

And you just don’t accidentally bite someone’s _neck_.

Wrists and shoulders Keith could understand- family usually choose the arms, but necks?

Necks were for mating.

And people don’t get mating marks by accident.

XxX

Lance holds Keith’s hand when they’re taking a break during their spar.

Keith feels something in his throat but just curls his hand tighter around Lance’s palm.

XxX

Late that night Keith sneaks into the laundry room and discreetly sniffs the neck of Lance’s dirty pajamas.

He can’t detect any other distinct scent beside Lance’s.

XxX

The team goes planetside to go plant hunting for Coran and Lance teaches them all how to weave crowns with the weeds they’re picking.

Keith’s comes out a mess and Lance offers his own in pity.

XxX

Maybe it was a mistake?

Lance and his partner were getting over eager in their roleplaying and Lance ended up getting bitten.

No- there were over the counter medicines that could deal with stuff like that.

Expensive. Sure.

But better than getting bonded to someone you didn’t mean to.

_But people don’t get mating marks by accident._

XxX

Hunk makes too many of his experiential cookies and Lance swipes the rejects. He shares his haul with Keith when the others have gone to bed.

XxX

Garrison students were always being put through the wringer so free days were few and far in between practical and theoretical classes.

Student relationships were common, after all each cadet level only had about 60 students so pickings were sparse (or at least in fighter class they were).

Keith wonders if the person that laid their bite on Lance was in fighter.

But Lance was in cargo for longer, it’s more likely they were someone from cargo and someone Keith didn’t know.

Keith can’t explain the feelings that rush him at his inability to put a face to that marking.

XxX

One of the training bots slices through the jacket Keith had dumped haphazardly on the floor before starting.

Lance offers to mend it for him.

XxX

Bonded omegas usually carry their mates scent with them, infused within their bite and hanging on them like a second skin to make sure no other dynamics got any ideas.

Lance didn’t smell like anyone but himself.

Beta, alpha, or otherwise- some hint should’ve been present.

Unless the bond had remained unreciprocated.

XxX

Keith really likes the dinner they have that night.

Lance offers Keith the rest of his plate.

XxX

Maybe Lance wasn’t mated.

Signs pointed to that being the case.

If Lance were mated wouldn’t he _tell_ any of them? (Bonding is private, it wouldn’t have been anyone’s business.)

If that were the case why would Lance flirt so much? (Flirting doesn’t amount to much. Maybe his mate didn’t have a problem with it).

And why wasn’t his scent changed by this? (It’s possible Lance hadn’t had a chance to bite his mate in return, of course his scent wouldn’t change if the bond had only been half completed)

Lance hadn’t exactly rebuked Keith for his actions. (Maybe he didn’t view them as courtly in nature).

Maybe Keith had a chance. (Or maybe he didn’t)

XxX

Keith is in space with an omega that may have half a completed bond.

An omega that might have a mate back on Earth.

Keith is maybe thinking of pursuing him anyway.

XxX

Lance laughs so hard at a joke Pidge tells at dinner that water comes spewing out of his nose.

Lance McClain is a lot of things.

Keith is certain he is not an adulterer.

XxX

Keith didn’t want to be that alpha. Keith never wanted to be _that_ alpha. The kind that didn’t honor basic decency.

But here he was.

 _God_.

_Mated._

Lance was mated.

XxX

Keith tries to keep it up. He and Lance are good- they’re close.

So what if he has a little (lotta) bit of a crush on Lance?

Keith was trying to be Lance’s friend long before he was trying to build something more with him.

Keith could go back to how things were.

It’d be easy.

XxX

At training Keith bumps into Lance and snaps at him.

Lance snaps back.

The two argue for the first time in months. (Keith didn’t realize they hadn’t argued in months).

XxX

Lance senses something.

Maybe it’s the omega instincts that Adam had always bragged about.

But Lance doesn’t confront him about it. He just gives Keith space- offers him a wider berth when they’re together like the issue Keith has is that they’re too close. (They’re not _close enough_ , Keith wishes they were closer-).

XxX

Keith calms down a bit. Maybe the extra breathing room did help (maybe Adam wasn’t so full of shit, Keith should maybe tell him that when they get back).

Lance seems to see it too. The tense line of his shoulders softens and Lance starts inching closer again.

Keith is happy to let him.

Then Lance kisses him.

XxX

It hadn’t even been that much of a kiss. (That’s a lie, there’d been tongue)

It had been more of a press of the lips. (There. Was. Tongue)

The two of them had been laying side by side on the observation deck and then Lance had turned on his side, and so Keith copied him. He wasn’t even sure why.

Neither of them had even said anything, just...watched each other. Keith had traced the soft curve of Lance’s chin, the flutter of his eyelashes.

Then Lance leaned in.

Eyes closed, expression soft. His lips were plush, like little pillows on his face. Soft, not like Keith’s that were hot and painful from having all the skin picked off (but he hadn’t had a choice, his nails were already short and chewed up)

Keith leans into him without thinking. The skin of his lips is split but he feels the moisture of the medicated balm Lance makes sinking into his lips the closer he presses.

Lance’s mouth parts open and he starts turning his head, trying to get a better angle, Keith follows his lead, opening his own mouth. Lance’s tongue is hot and wet like his breath when he lets out a soft breath into Keith’s mouth.

Somehow Keith’s tongue’s makes it into Lance’s mouth. Lance is all too happy to welcome it.

Keith presses closer. (Lance has a mate.)

Lance lifts  a leg over Keith’s hip, shimmying closer. (Lance has a mate.)

Lance cups Keith’s cheeks in his hands, holding his face still as he runs his tongue along Keith’s top lip. (Lance has a mate.)

Keith feels his drool start to drip down his mouth and onto Lance’s gently cradling fingers. (Lance has a mate.)

Keith reaches for Lance’s face, stroking fingers along his cheek and trailing down to his neck-

_Lance. Has. A. Mate._

Keith jumps up. Lance is startled, on the floor with his hands outstretched and frozen.

They stare at each other for a moment longer.

Keith bolts.

XxX

Keith immediately goes back to his room, the door clicking shut behind him as he starts pacing.

“Fuck.” He curses, running his chewed up nails through his hair.

“Fuuuuuuuckkkk.”

That wasn’t supposed to happen.

He was supposed to have better self-control than _that_.

Keith wasn’t _that_ person- he couldn’t be _that_ person.

Keith is gripping his head in his hands, fingers curled into his hair and _pulling_ \- when the knock at the door echoes through the room.

Keith freezes.

Another knock.

Keith looks up.

Another knock, more insistent this time.

 _Shit_.

“Keith?”

Lance’s voice is muffled behind two inches of Altean metal.

_Shiitttttt_

“You okay man?”

Fuck, he sounds concerned. And he should be, Keith just bolted off with no explanation after they’d just been-

Keith feels his throat tighten to the size of a bendy straw.

“Keith?” Lance asks again.

A single pause passes.

“I’m coming in.”

“ _No!_ ” Keith yells, stepping forward, panic sizzling in him.

He’s too late, the door slides open. Lance is standing on the other side, brows furrowed in concern.

Keith is frozen in his position, arms stretched in front of him like he could psychically stop Lance from entering into his room. (The same room he’s jacked off to Lance in- _fuck_ why is _that_ the first thought that goes through his head when Lance sees his room for the first time.)

Lance is eyeing his warily, hands pressed into the pockets of his jacket as he slowly steps into Keith’s room.

Keith swallows the ball of cotton sticking to his throat.

“Hey.” Lance says slowly, eyes tracing Keith’s face.

Keith resists the urge to look down and avoid his eyes.

“Hey.” He quietly returns.

Lance’s plush lips purse, shining with the slick of lingering spit on them.

Keith swallows harder.

“You...you ran out of the room pretty quick.” Lance starts slowly, biting slightly at his lip. “I didn’t think I was that bad of a kisser.”

It’s an attempt at a joke- Keith knows that. But he can’t stop the sputtering that crawls out of his throat (Because Lance _wasn’t_ a bad kisser, in fact he was a _really good one-_ ).

“No!” He shouts (probably louder than he should). “It wasn’t you! _I_ should’ve known _better_.” He says it with an edge, the bitter feeling of self-disappointment rising up in him again.

Lance makes a confused sound, eyes bright and blue and so confused- and _hurt_ , there's hurt bubbling in them.

“Lance-” Keith starts, before cutting himself off. “Lance I’m...I’m sorry.”

Lance’s eyebrows arch- confusion or surprise flickering in his gaze.

Keith looks away. There’s shame curling in his stomach, sitting like stones in his gut. Lance is only wearing his socks, he must’ve left his shoes back on the observation deck. Keith realizes he’s not wearing his boots either.

Black socks stare up at him from the ground as Lance’s blue ones step closer.

Keith can feel Lance’s body just a few inches away.

“Keith, buddy, ‘sorry’ for what? You didn’t do anything _wrong_.”

Lance says it earnestly, like he truly believes it.

Keith’s gut twists and he thinks of the teeth that sunk into Lance’s neck.

“L-Lance I-I’m not this kind of person- _I swear_ \- b-but you and I started hanging out and I _liked_ it and you’re nice to me now and you smell nice a-and-”

“Keith, c’mon slow down- what ‘kind of person’? You’re talking like you think you did something bad-”

“I did do something bad!” Keith interrupts. (So, _so bad_ ). “I knew you were mated but I kissed you back anyway!”

Lance freezes.

“I even thought about courting you anyway- _even after I knew_ b-but Lance I’m _not_ that kinda guy! Part of me _wishes_ that I was, does that make me a bad person? I don’t know! But i-it _feels_ wrong, I know my dad taught me better so that means I should try to _be-_ ”

Lance takes off his shirt.

Keith’s voice dies in a croak.

Lance is flushed red from his chest to his ears. He’s gripping his shirt and jacket in one hand as the other awkwardly strokes through his hair and trails down his bitten neck.

No. His _mauled_ neck.

Bite marks overlap one another all down the sides of Lance’s neck. Some are small and faded, others large and dark like they were trying to swallow Lance’s entire shoulder in one bite. The sheer number of bites surrounding Lance’s neck is enough to shock Keith into silence.

“What…?”

Maybe not complete silence.

Lance squirms, both hands gripping his shoulders as his mouth opens and closes in indecision. His eyes are unfocused, not meeting Keith’s gaze as he shifts it around the room. Finally, he seems to work up the nerve to speak.

“I-I uhmm….I’m not mated, Keith.”

Lance speaks so quietly he nearly strains himself trying to hear- but at the words, _at the words_ Keith freezes.

_I’m not mated, Keith._

A million pound weight is immediately eased off of Keith’s heart.

_I’m not mated, Keith._

_I’m not mated._

_I’m. Not. Mated._

“I-I mean I know it seems kinda _weird-_ ” Lance continues, red hue deepening and not seeing the complete religious event Keith is experiencing. “But I-I like the _feeling_ a-and believe me I _know_ that’s weird- I’ve had more than one person walk out after I’ve asked them t-to mark me-”

_More than one?_

So those bites- they belong to more than one person?

Keith took a second look and could see what Lance had meant.

A few of them are rough, uncontrolled and messy like they’d tried to rip out some flesh. _Omegas_ , his brain supplies him.

Some are neat and deep with rows of perfectly flat teeth. _Betas_.

But most, most are scattered in wide bites, trying to cover the most surface area with their mouths, perfect imprints of canines left behind. _Alphas_.

A shiver races down Keith’s spine, the realization is dizzying and something deep in Keith’s lizard brain shivers- his pants suddenly feel tighter. What the fuck. He was literally about to cry a few seconds ago.

Alpha brain wins again. (The same alpha brain that got Keith’s dick stuck in a banister)

Keith is stepping forward before he can stop himself, his hands settling on Lance’s waist as he pushes his mouth against the babbling omega’s.

Lance also slows to a stop, his parted mouth stilling as Keith presses his split lips against Lance’s spit dried ones.

Both of them pull back at the same time.

Keith meets Lance’s eyes, staring into a cool blue gaze, something bubbling underneath them. Lance’s eyes flicker to Keith’s unmade bed.

_Oh fuck yeah._

XxX

Adam had always said Keith would never get any. Always made sure to emphasize it too while he was giving Keith his weekly allowance.

Forty-dollars. The current going rate for hand jobs in Plaht City because of course Adam would know (a joke neither he nor Shiro appreciated).

But Keith currently had a shirtless omega with his hands down Keith’s pants so Adam could eat a dick.

“ _Hnghhh-_ ” Lance breathed, rutting against Keith, one hand pulling down Keith’s leggings while the other palmed his dick.

_God this is the best day of Keith’s life._

“C’mere,” Lance demands, reaching for one of Keith’s hands. Keith willingly hand it over, steadying himself as Lance puts it on his waist, tan skin warm under Keith’s palm. “Now kick your pants off.”

“Pushy, pushy.” Keith murmurs as he uses his bed to pull his leggings down from his thighs to his knees. Lance is squirming like a blind worm, trying to kick off his pants under Keith while simultaneously keeping a steady hand on Keith’s cock.

Like he was scared it’d fly away if he let it go.

But Keith doesn’t mind Lance pulling him by the dick so it was fine.

“Ha! Finally!”

Lance’s pants are hanging off one leg and one of his socks is on the ground but he looks so proud of himself, smile wide and brilliant. Keith leans down to kiss his smiling mouth.

Lance licks up at Keith’s lips like he’s a dog and normally Keith would be grossed out but Lance’s hand was on his dick so it was a little hot.

Lance pushes himself up on Keith’s pillows, his face flushed as he almost brains Keith with his skull as he tries gyrating up the bed.

A pleased sigh escapes him as he adjusts into something more comfortable, his thighs on either side of Keith’s hips, trapping him between his legs. Keith has to bend over slightly to hover over Lance, one hand is on his waist, the other firmly beside Lance’s head gripping the pillow.

Lance tugs him forward by his cock, forcing Keith to bend further. Keith’s boxers are at half-thigh, Lance’s are still firmly on. Lance’s legs lift slightly, his thighs tightening around Keith’s waist.

Keith’s dick falls firmly between their stomachs, his hard on pressing against Lance’s clothed one. There’s a wetness that he can feel begin soaking his underwear bunched at around his thighs.

Lance’s smell gets stronger and he lets out a huffy sigh. Keith leans closer down, his clothed chest meeting Lance’s naked one as his dick rubs against Lance’s. Lance presses their cheeks together as Keith noses at Lance’s scent gland, the spot by his neck puffy and raised. Keith agitates it, rubbing his nose against the sensitive area. Lance’s hips begin instinctively thrusting, his legs locking at the small of Keith’s back.

Keith can feel his thighs begin to get wetter and wetter, Lance hips thrusting up at him as slick sound begins entering Keith’s ears.

 _Squelch_.

“K-Keith c’mon man don’t do this to me-” Lance’s breathing has picked up, his voice hitching as he starts moving his hips up and down, his body following the movement and rubbing against the length of Keith’s body. Keith feels a thick wetness begin coating his exposed dick.

_Shit. Lance has leaked through his underwear._

Looks like that’d be a problem for morning Keith to fix.

Lance’s warm stomach touches the head of Keith’s dick and he nearly collapses in on himself. Keith feels his own hips begin to move, the hand Lance had on him slowly beginning to stroke his length as Keith began rubbing himself on Lance.

“C’mon-” Lance choked out, cheeks flushed and sweat beginning to appear on his forehead. “C’mon Keith _I know you can do better_ -”

Keith lets a heavy breath out through his nose, pressing it harder against Lance’s scent gland, both hands coming down to grip Lance’s hips and hold him still.

“C’mon Keith-” Lance urges him breathlessly, blue eyes glistening like the stained glass of a chapel. “ _C’mon-_ ”

Keith felt his lips pull back into a teeth clenching whine, brows furrowing in concentration as he began thrusting down _harder_ , pushing Lance down into his mattress. Lance’s slick was flowing steadily, it’s vague stickiness presenting a slight problem as Lance tried peeling them off to grip both their cocks in his hand.

Keith was thrusting faster, the smooth glide of Lance’s slick making it easier to push and pull back with a swift movement of his hips, Lance’s scent filling his nose as he buried it into his scent gland.

“ _K-Kagh_ -Keith!” Lance gasped, mouth dropping open as Keith’s nails began digging into the softness of his thighs, a sharp spark flickering in his gut.

“ _Lance_ .” Keith mumbled, voice muffled by Lance’s neck. “ _Lance, Lance, Lance-_ ”

“F-fuck- _hah hnghh_ \- fuck I can’t-”

Lance began babbling, mouthing at the crown of Keith’s head as Keith began chasing after that bubbling feeling, hot sparks flying down his spine and to his dick, rising in intensity the faster Keith went.

“L-Lance- I’m- _hhh-_ I’m close-”

“I know- I know-” Lance panted into his ear, mouth sticky with drool as he tried desperately to meet Keith’s pace, their cocks hot and swollen and overfilling his hand. “Keith! Keith! Fuck! Bite me! Mark me! _Please-_!”

Keith felt a familiar ache in his jaw begin to blossom, traveling from the roots of his teeth to the tips of his canines.

 _‘Mine’_ A primitive part of his brain whispered. _‘Mine!’_

“ _L-Lansh-_ ” Keith began, slurring as his teeth began filling up with his extending canines.

Heat began spilling in Keith’s gut, grunts leaving him as choked, fucked-out whimpers began escaping Lance. Whited out vision exploded behind Keith’s eyelids, his forehead crinkling in concentration as he lowered his jaw and latched onto Lance’s scent gland- the omega’s scent filling Keith’s mouth,  _and nose, and eyes_ -

_‘Mine!’_

Keith groaned into his bite, lips wet with spit and dribbling blood as his and Lance’s release coated their stomachs. Their underwear and thighs were hot, wet, and sticky- Lance moaned, letting out an omega croon into his ear as Keith re-adjusted his teeth, sinking in deeper.

 _God_ , it _had_ to hurt.

“ _Y-Yeah-_ mmmnn-that’s it-” Lance let quietly, voice debauched. _“Fuuckk”_

Keith closed his eyes, body going sloppy as a deep satisfaction flowed through him at Lance’s words.

_‘Mine’_

**_‘Mine.’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> lesson learned today: if u a freak then there a freak out there 4 u  
> XxX  
> come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
> or check out[my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
> 


End file.
